(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latches and more particularly to the latch for a press such as a cotton module builder.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Before the application was filed, applicant was aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,440,764 COVER, 3,901,142 WOOD, 3,941,047 ORLANDO et al., 4,155,586 FLYNN.
ORLANDO et al. discloses a cotton module builder. The builder includes a back door or gate which is hinged at its top to the frame of the module builder. Units built according to this patent are commecially on the market. The back door is raised and lowered by a hydraulic cylinder. The door is held in the closed position by a latch which is operated by a hand lever. I.e., any time the door is to be opened so that the module builder can be moved, it is necessary for the operator to leave his operating station, walk to the rear of the unit to open the back door.
COVER discloses a hydraulic-mechanical system. It discloses a tailgate apparatus wherein the tailgate is operated by hydraulic cylinders. Through a concentric device, rotation of a shaft first, through pitmans, unlatches the latch and thereafter begins raising the door.
WOOD discloses a complex cable system depending upon mechanical connections of the cables for gate latching and opening.
FLYNN discloses a latch operated by a cylinder and a door raising equipment controlled by a cylinder. A hydraulic sequencing control valve is used to first operate the latch cylinder to unlatch the tailgate and then to operate the door cylinder to raise the door (or tailgate).